


Mad or Scared

by tarantinoslays



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Death Eaters, Drabble, F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, OOC, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Sad, Short One Shot, The Burrow (Harry Potter), i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarantinoslays/pseuds/tarantinoslays
Summary: Why would one choose Voldemort's side in this war?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Mad or Scared

**Author's Note:**

> Yes i know this is ooc, no, i don't care.

Evelyn Eilheart was sitting by the kitchen window in the Burrow, staring into the night. Dorian, the siamese cat that had been her companion since her first day in Hogwarts, was sitting in her lap, letting his mistress run her hands over his back, letting out an occasional purr of enjoyment. 

_To be one of Voldemort’s Death Eaters, Evelyn thought, one had to be completely insane._ She still remembered the newspaper being passed from hand to hand over the Gryffindor table, the fear sneaking its way into every student’s eyes after reading the title. _Mass breakout from Azkaban_ —it said, and had been another proof for Harry’s words that the Dark Lord was back, another slap in the Ministry’s face. Yet, strangely enough, this wasn’t the thing that disturbed Evelyn the most. It was the picture of Bellatrix Lestrange.

The woman was throwing herself in her chains, her untamed black curls covering most of her face. But not her eyes —those big, dark eyes, glistening with insanity and cruelty. She was like a wild animal, the moment she was free, she would throw herself back into a craze-fuelled rampage, ready to kill for her master with joy. If Evelyn would go back to third year, into professor Lupin’s classroom, she was sure that it would be the very same woman from the newspaper that would leave the boggart’s cage.

The thought that they could have met face to face that day in Malfoy Manor after her fifth year made her shiver and almost throw up.

Draco had invited her over for a week, to be a honoured guest in his home right after Christmas. And, despite what had happened by the end of the turn, despite his own father being part of the fight in the Department of Mysteries, he didn’t take the invitation back. _Mother needs to have something joyful in her life right now_ , he had said, a small smile tugging at his lips, _even if it is a Gryffindor witch._

The words had made her give him a shove, making him laugh out loud, and she couldn’t fight her grin, despite trying to sound upset. _Even?! I’m the coolest Gryffindor witch._

She felt now that this was one of the last time she heard Draco laugh.

And still, her week with the Malfoys had suddenly turned into an afternoon with the Malfoys, after Lucius’ sentence was spoken and his fate was sealed. Evelyn had told Draco that she didn’t want to intrude, but he had insisted. Narscissa had tried her best to welcome her, but no one could fully ignore the atmosphere of dread and fear that had rooted its way deep into the big empty house. Eve sometimes wondered when was Draco instructed about his fate, about his task. How long after she left his embrace and arrived home.

Evelyn ran her hand down her cat’s back, worrying her lip between her teeth. She couldn’t help but remember how Draco, _her Draco, who was kind to her_ , had looked after they returned to Hogwarts next year. Even after the whole summer, he looked paler, thinner. Very tired. The same remarks from his fellow Slytherins that he used to laugh along with would make him snap in an instant. As time went on, he became jumpier, always looking over one shoulder. And never letting her help, never sharing a thing.

Then Dumbledore was murdered and the Death Eaters raided the castle. And he was gone with them. In a moment of weakness, of pure masochism, Evelyn had asked Harry if he thought Draco would have done it, if it had taken Snape a little longer to arrive. The boy had shaken his head in response, but then again, it didn’t really matter now. Evelyn’s family was with the Order of the Phoenix, planning the Dark Lord’s demise and Draco was part of Voldemort’s inner circle. The same Draco she used to share sweets from Honeydukes with. The same Draco that had tried to kill Dumbledore on top of the Astronomy Tower.

She let out a shaky sigh.

_To be a death eater one has to be completely insane. Or very scared._


End file.
